


The Binder: Short Assorted Undertale Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories from several AUs. Nothing serious. </p><p>The tags will be updated as more stories are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goatman Chronicles: The Milk Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goatman and Wingdings do the milk challenge.
> 
> Includes: YoungAdult!Characters, Fluff

"Okay is it recording?"

"Yeah I think so."

"The lens cap is still on idiot!"

"Yeesh rude. There. Okay. Tori could you do the countdown?"

"I am not condoning this."

"Aw come on Tori, please!"

"...fine. But don't come running to me when you both die."

"We'd be dead so I highly doubt-"

"Don't be a smarta** Dings. Okay. Three, two, one...action."

"Howdy folks! Goatman Asgore here with a very special guest!" a young goat monster spoke into the camera, a broad smile on his face. He had very short, neatly cut blonde hair that hung on his head, and what looked like the beginnings of a beard on his chin. His hair was the only neatly put together part of him though, as the rest of his clothes looked very sloppy. He gestured broadly and excitedly to the skeletal man standing next to him.

"Uh hello. I'm WingDings," he waved weakly to the camera. He had large, squared glasses that took up most of his face taped to the sides of his head. He was sporting a team Mystic shirt and a pokemon baseball cap. For a moment more he stared into the camera awkwardly before he reached down and grabbed the two jugs of milk at his sides. "Can we just get this over with Asgore?"

"Oh yeah!" Asgore suddenly shouted, making the camera jostle presumably from the person holding it jumping. "Hold the camera still Gerson! Anyway, todays challenge is the milk challenge! Dings and I are going to race to drink an entire gallon of milk!"

"Tell them the stakes!" Gerson shouted from behind the camera.

Asgore smirked. "If I win Dings has to finally try out swimming."

"And if I win Asgore has to try Pokemon GO," Dings spoke as he crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

"As if I'll lose. I'm bigger than you so I'm obviously going to win," Asgore gloated.

Wingdings glanced off camera, "Tori can you count down please."

"On your marks," Toriel spoke from off screen, sounding occupied. As she said that Asgore and Wingdings lifted their jugs to screw off the caps. "Get set," you could practically see them shivering in anticipation. "Go."

Quicky Asgore ripped the cap off his gallon and started chugging. Wingdings struggled with the cap for a moment before doing the same. They were drinking at nearly equal paces at first, but Asgore had to stop to breath. As he gasped, Wingdings didn't stop drinking. After he regained his breath Asgore struggled to regain his lead, but in the end the winner was clear. 

"Crap," Asgore cursed, falling to the ground. Wingdings simply smirked, opening the backpack laying next to him and grabbing a hat from the inside. He quickly smacked the pokemon cap onto Asgore's head. 

"You ready to catch them all?"


	2. US!Papyrus/Reader: Baking Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sans's birthday and its about time he got a proper cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a date ask meme thing on tumblr I thought was cute.

“I can do this myself you know,” Papyrus grunted as he set the heavy flour sack onto the counter. “I’ve done it before.”

“You wanted his birthday to be perfect, right?” you reminded the tall skeleton as you pushed up your sleeves. “Well I think its about time Sans got a proper Birthday cake.”

Papyrus scoffed. “Are you saying I can’t cook?”

“Does it have to be said?” you replied bluntly. When your partner didn’t reply, you turned to him with a sigh. “How about you let me make the ingredients and you get to frost and decorate it yourself. So the flavor is guaranteed but its still, ya’know, from you?”

After a moment of hesitation he gave you a small nod and took off his large, baggy sweatshirt. “Fine. Where do we start?”

* * *

 

“You know, despite the whole flour fiasco and the egg mess, I think we did alright,” you grinned, dusting off your hands on your already flour covered apron. Your companion was just as messy, as the powdery substance was covering him head to toe. 

“Yeah sure. You’re just saying that,” he scoffed. As he said that though, a small orange blush decorated his cheek bones. Success. “As for the flour thing, how was I supposed to know you aren’t supposed to dump all of it in at once?”

“Common sense?” you bounced back, a small smile touching your lips. “Now onto the frosting. I know a really good mint recipe that goes really well with the chocolate cake, plus we can make a ganache...”

“What in Asgore’s name is a ganache?”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to color it blue?” you questioned, holding the food dye in one hand and the finished frosting bowl in another. “Blue is...uh...well its different.”

“Blue’s his favorite color,” Papyrus replied coolly as he snatched the dye from your hand. Before you could stop him he dumped much more than necessary into the minty frosting. “Plus you said I could decorate.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

“Oh so ganache is like melted chocolate.”

“It is _fancy_  melted chocolate you buffoon.”

* * *

 

“Wow you did pretty good with the frosting to cake ratio here,” you admired, looking at the frosting layer between the two flat cake layers. “I’m impressed.”

“Really?”

“Impressed I say.”

* * *

 

“Okay now you gently-I SAID GENTLY DON’T JUST DUMP IT ON THERE!”

“What’s wrong with dumping it on? Sans is gonna be here any minute, we dont have the time to ‘gently layer it’,” Papyrus scoffed as he continued dumping your beautifully created ganache onto the frosted cake. 

“Cake is an art-form! Respect it!” you exclaimed as you tried to rip the bowl from his hands.

Papyrus rolled his eye lights and held the bowl and cake a little higher. “Cake is _food_. Not art.”

“Last time I do something nice for that smug face.”

“Smug face you _like.”_

_“_ Shut up.”

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!” you two cheered, presenting your cake to the smaller skeleton brother.

“Wowza thank you!” he laughed. “Um, who made the cake?”

“Papyrus did,” you interjected with a smirk. 

“Yeah well they helped a little too,” Papyrus grumbled, sticking his hands into his hoodies’ pockets. 

* * *

 

“I think that went well,” you smiled softly as you scrubbed one of the many dishes left over from the party. “I didn’t take over too much did I?”

“It was the first good cake Sans has had in awhile,” Papyrus noted as he stuck said dish into the washer. “So no. Thanks for makin’ that happen.”

With a fond smile on your face, you laughed. Without bothering to wash the dish soap off your hands, you reached and gave Papyrus a small kiss on the teeth. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated, comments encouraged.  
> Send your questions, comments, concerns and gifts to mah tumblr bruh. I've also got a tip jar if you wanna, ya'know, help a broke writer out.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

**Author's Note:**

> These are meant to be therapeutic in a way for me to just get my creativeness out. You can suggest things you think would be cool, but no guarantees they will ever be written.
> 
> Be sure to check out my [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/).


End file.
